Fresh Pair of Eyes
by JaePhoenix77
Summary: Draco and Hermione come back to Hogwarts for their eighth year after the war. After a terrible incident and accusation occurs Draco and Hermione will be spending even more time together. Which could only lead to unexpected things.
1. Chapter 1 The Inevitable

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. Sadly i wish i had tom felton to my self but anyway ya! Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**Note:** "Fresh Pair of Eyes is the title of a fantastic song. You should listen to it !

* * *

><p>Fresh Pair of Eyes<p>

_Chapter 1 _

_The inevitable _

Draco hurriedly walked through the dark, dim lighted corridor. He had been sure of where to go and why. It had been the first day back in this treacherous school and had to fix a problem before classes would begin the following day. It was a really important reason or Draco wouldn't be walking so fast. He was soon to reach his destination, when heard a sound. It was been soft and quiet so he decided to ignore it. He kept walking when he heard the sound again, except this time it was louder and clearer. As he gripped his wand immensely tight, he decided it was best to keep walking away from the sound. It was a sound that would change his life forever, whether it was for the better or worse.

Draco heard a loud thud and it curiosity overtook him and he paused in the midst of his steps. Draco eased himself over towards a classroom door, the potions classroom to be specific. He carefully cracked the door open and peaked inside. After all he was Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, and the most hated teenager in the entire wizarding world. After the war ended, Draco and his family were sent to Azkaban and placed in holding cells until their trials were held. Narcissa Malfoy was found guilty by association and sentenced house arrest without a wand until Valentine's Day, or otherwise know as 'Malfoy Manor Mayhem'. Draco on the other hand, had to return to Hogwarts for his "eighth year" along with the other students who had been affected by the war. Draco was also only allowed to use non harming spells unless instructed to do so in class. On Valentine's Day, Lucius would be receiving the dementors kiss. This is why it's called 'Malfoy Manor Mayhem'. He combed through it silky smooth light blonde hair with and fingers rather harshly. He was never fond of his father but when the wizarding world started celebrating his death or near death he couldn't help but feel disgusted. He couldn't fathom that the death of a _father _would be an enjoyable experience. What made Draco upset the most is that the weasel came up with the degrading name.

Draco quickly snapped out of his agonizing thoughts and glanced around the room. All he saw was a tie. Draco snickered to himself and opened the door wider to walk in. He strolled over to the tie placed roughly on the desk and clenched it tight. He despised this specific tie. It was unpleasantly stripped with red and gold, the tie of Gryffindor.

_What silly Gryffindor would forget their tie in class? _Draco thought to himself.

He began twirling the tie between his fingers. He was gripping it hard trying to force creases into it while a deep scowl appeared on his face.

_Probably the weasel his head isn't screwed on right…_

Draco began thinking off all things he could do with it that would piss the ginger off. Maybe stomp on it? No that wasn't mean enough. He needed to symbolically degrade this tie just like the weasel degraded his family after he won his precious little war.

_Bloody hell the git didn't even do anything!_ Draco screamed in his head as he pounded his fist against the brown wooden desk. He knew he was in deep trouble no matter who won the war. Honestly he didn't give a shit. _Maybe_ _if he had …_he wasstopped in mid thought as he heard the most terrifying scream in his life.

"No! Please not Malfoy!" The voice said.

Draco whipped his head around so fast a perfectly gelled blonde lock almost came out of place. He dropped the tie and stood in there in awe. He saw Hermione Ivegotastickupmyass Granger pinned against a wall with two shirtless slytherins pressed into her. Her white collared shirt was ripped and torn with the stranded fabrics laid across the floor. Her pants were still in tact though. At least _that_ factor helped Draco's sanity.

Draco steadily walked towards the two 6 years and the mudblood.

"The bloody hell" Draco whispered to himself as he eyed the situation. He was positive no one heard him. If anyone did hear him though, he wasn't sure if he should be upset or thrilled about the situation.

"NO!" Granger screamed again trying to move away from the two. She began pushing and trying to bite her way through. Draco just stood there and watched the chaos continue. Hermione finally managed to bite one of them and the young man slapped her as he and his companion jumped back.

Hermione didn't expect his punch and she fell down to the floor and wheezing and coughing murmuring things Draco couldn't comprehend. He swiftly shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the mudblood. The six years must have idolized Draco because they stood back and watched him walk over to their unfinished prey. The two gave condescending grins as they tried to hide their excitement that the Slytherin Prince would be joining them. Now Draco was only about 2 centimeters away from Granger. She was propped on her elbow desperately searching for her wand. Draco wanted to vomit on the thought that they were so close. His own leather covered feet were touching her filthy ribs.

"Who's going to shag her first?" One of the boys asked. His voice was nearly dripping with delight and anticipation.

"Leave" replied Draco in a stern emotionless voice that seemed to boom through Hermione's ears like a megaphone.

"Huh" One of them responded again. Draco wasn't keeping track at who talked and who didn't. He actually didn't really care. They both repulsed him. He didn't approve of harming a girl unless necessary but if you are going to rape a girl shouldn't you lock the bloody door?

Draco took another breath to speak when he was interrupted by the filth twitching beneath him. His glare aimed towards Hermione could've killed her. It was bitter and cold and of all things… soulless. He adjusted his voice with a grunt and turned back towards the shirtless boys. They were fat and chubby and pale but Draco had no room to talk about skin pigmentation.

_Wow Granger was almost fucked by these two?_ Dracosaid to himself.

"You heard me get the fuck out." He countered his voice steady and stagnant.

The boys scurried around the room for their belongings and ran out the room.

"Pathetic" Draco grunted and shifted his weight to look at the girl under him.

She was shivering again and coughing frantically. Her brown curls were scattered and utterly disgusting, though in Draco's mind they were always terrible. "This is how it should be you know. Me on top and you on the bottom, like always. Your stupid little friends tried to change that fact didn't you?"

Silence.

"Didn't you?" Draco repeated with his voice licking with frustration and anger.

"We …" Her weak voice was interrupted my more coughing.

"That's exactly what I thought. I'm superior and always will be. Look at you bloodstained clothes, curls, correct me birds nest, and nose it has that muddy blood on it! You are nothing. You know who is dead but nothing has changed."

"Fear …of …..a ….name.." She choked out desperately.

"Only increases fear of the thing itself. Shut the fuck up, Granger! We all know the damn quote. Look I came here on accident. Hell! I don't even know why I was in the corridor in the first place! You're lucky I told the slimy bastards to leave but now that I think about it I should have let them shred your innocence! And yes I know you're a virgin why would anyone want to shag you?"

Hermione whimpered small sounds like the ones Draco heard earlier.

"Look, give me your nose." He commanded urgently and impatiently.

He grabbed her chin before she could refuse and used the Tergeo and Episkey spell as his nails dug into her chin. The blood as immediately gone and the bones shifted back into face with a large crack.

"I don't want this incident being told by anyone." His voice was deep and stern. "I'm supposed to act civilly to you people so here's my kindness. Don't expect it, it probably won't come again. Just make sure you and your friends stay out of my fucking way." With that he turned away and left the girl on the floor confused and scared. He intended to slam the door but then remembered it had been 11:00 at night. He walked back to his dorm, when he suddenly remembered why he had left and where he was going. He needed to speak to McGonagall about his living arrangements.

He would be sharing the room with bloody Potter and Weasley.

* * *

><p>AN Hello! I hope you like it ! Its kinda short i know but i didn't want to elaborate on what happens next until the next chapter! Dont worry it'll be longer... much longer hopefully. Also sorry for grammatical errors. Again thanks for reading !


	2. Chapter 2 A Deadly Pairing

**Disclaimer: **I dont own anything im not as brilliant as JK Rowling!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_A Deadly Pairing _

And then he left.

Hermione was left on the cold harsh floor shivering and struggling to breathe. Her heart was racing fast and hard while thoughts were running frantically throughout her mind. She questioned whether she should stay or leave or perhaps scream or stay quiet. She moved up from her lightly bruised elbow to calm herself and steady her breaths. She looked around the room and realized she was finally alone without any intruders. Hermione tried to recall the events that brought her to this state for several minuets until it became clear and not just a vague dream.

Hermione was strolling down the corridor on the way to see Professor McGonagall about the living arrangements between her and the other students amongst her grade and the other problems included in a letter she wrote. She and the returning students didn't have the opportunity to complete seventh year yet they weren't seventh years so they all decided on the term 'Nobles'. They weren't in year noble, technically they were in year seven but they would only have classes amongst the other returning students. Hermione wanted to ask McGonagall permission to visit the boys' room with ease. She figured she was trustworthy enough and that her morals were strong enough that she would receive the permission. All she really wanted was the ability to see her beloved friends whenever she wanted. Hermione was so wrapped up in her inner monologue that she didn't realize the two boys approaching her. When she realized it was too late.

"What year are you boys in?" Hermione questioned finally feeling like she had a level of authority over the younger students.

"It doesn't matter… it will feel just as good I promise" One of the boys said. He began to walk slowly towards Hermione as she fumbled in her bag for her wand. Just before she gripped it tight the other boy leaped into her and pinned her against though wall, licking her neck as Hermione tried to get away. His nails dug deep into her skin leaving little drops of blood oozing from her wrist. Before she could process the events occurring, she was being dragged into the nearest classroom. The two boys threw Hermione upon a table, hurting her stomach. Hermione gripped her side tight and whispered "Please… don't … do … this."

The young men demanded she take off her tie and throw it on the ground. Hermione hesitated at first but did as she was told to avoid further pain. The boys shoved her off the table and dragged her to the back of the room where they would rip her clothes and prepare for their "business". That's when Malfoy walked in smirking as usual. He picked up her tie and attempted to destroy it. He probably would have if he had more time. He walked over to her and insulted words that dug deep into her soul leaving a fresh wound and reopening old ones. Though to save himself, he fixed her nose. He's such a Slytherin she thought.

She then wiped the sweat clinging her café colored locks to her forehead and brushed against the bridge of her nose with a soft and gentle touch. Malfoy had just been in this very room watching her struggle for the tiniest bit of confidence. Hermione felt extremely embarrassed in the current state she was in. Her clothes were torn and her hair was a colossal mess but worst of all is that she was seen in front of Malfoy as weak. _Helpless._ She took a deep breath of hope and attempted to try and stand up but she fell down immediately only to shred her pride a little more. Her head hit the floor first and was followed by a loud bang from her forearm. There she was again, weak.

This wasn't the Hermione Granger she trained herself to be, so Hermione crawled to retrieve her wand and slowly but surely stood up and proceeded to the door. The hallway was dark and quiet and at first it comforted her but then she realized this is exactly what got her sexually assaulted in the first place. Hermione quickly paced to the new dorm for the returning girls. Each step she took gave her another physical and emotional pain but she was determined to reach her room without exhibiting weakness or struggle. She would try to get there with pride and ease. When she got to the exclusive room she fumbled with the password for it. Eventually she remembered it and lightly whispered "Sirius Crookshanks". Hermione entered and fell on the couch in the main room not wanting to walk further to her room that neighbored Padma Patvil's bedroom. Besides Hermione, Padma was the only other returning girl. Her identical twin sister, Paravti, was too afraid to come back to Hogwarts even though Voldemort was dead.

In Hermione's perspective, Padma was quiet but maybe a little too quiet. Hermione thought that she ought to speak more if she wanted to make more friends but that was definitely her business and not Hermione's.

The room as a whole was adjacent to the returning boys. Hermione was ecstatic about this factor especially since she and Ron were now dating. She would be able to spend more quality and romantic time with Ron now and they can focus on their relationship and not an upcoming war. The only problem is that now she was basically traumatized by almost getting raped but she wouldn't let that bring her down especially since she was too afraid to tell anybody about the incident. Hermione snuggled deep into the couch and slowly let her conscience slip away as she entered her dream.

* * *

><p>"Ger… Ger" purred Draco while he was sleeping. The living arrangements for the boys were different than the girls. Instead of one large room and separate bedrooms, the boys had two large rooms .One had a bookshelf, couch, and coffee table and the other room had four beds, one giant mirror, and a small bathroom off to the side. Each bed was filled with a young man attempting to get a good night's rest before classes would begin. Draco despised everyone in the room except Blaise Zabini. Blaise was the only other Slytherin in reach for Draco to make conversation with. The other two could go die in a hole for all Draco could care.<p>

"Ang… ang" Draco mumbled as he tossed sides in his uncomfortable stubborn bed. The cot was low to the ground and hard. The regular beds were much more comfortable. The constant murmurs coming from Draco's mouth woke Harry up with a fright. Harry quickly glanced around the room to find Ron sleeping with half of his body of the bed. The sight made Harry chuckle to himself before he walked towards Ron to wake him.

"Ron, buddy wake up" whispered Harry as he tugged on Ron's arm. All Ron did was move a little bit but he still experiencing whatever dream he was in. "RON!" screamed Harry as he slapped his ginger buddy. Ron bolted out of the bed and recited some quite vulgar terms while Harry laughed at his expense. His red hair was caught in his eyes and his face had Harry's hand print marked on it.

"I thought you were Malfoy!" exclaimed Ron in a hushed tone. Ron looked at Draco and gave an evil glare and then one towards Blaise. He couldn't stand them with a passion. Ron didn't like the fact that he'd be spending possibly more time with slytherins than Gryffindors but he decided to be a little mature about the situation.

"That's the problem, mate" replied Harry as he led Ron towards Malfoy's bed. "He's been saying little syllables all night, but now they are filled with anger."

"Shit, the Ferret talks in his sleep"

"That's not the problem" Harry said while playfully slapping his companion's arm. "Well, the syllables sound familiar now and I'm not sure what he's saying but it gets clearer as he continues. Just listen."

"Ang, err…. Ang …er… blood…we" mumbled Draco

"See what I mean? Now he's talking about anger and blood"

There was a long silence before Ron made his reply.

"Harry I don't think he's talking about anger"

"Huh then what's he" Harry suddenly stopped when he heard what Draco was _really_ thinking about.

"Granger Granger, Blood, weak, inferior, granger, hurt, blood, violence, blood blood"

"He's going to hurt my girlfriend!" Ron exclaimed. Ron's fist leaped towards Malfoy's face but Harry stopped it before he could've injured Malfoy.

"Ron, we have no proof. For all we know it could be a silly, twisted, evil, dream. I think we should contact McGonagall in a few hours and get her advice first. Besides, Malfoy can't use any harming spells amongst anyone and he's not strong enough to beat up a girl" Harry rationalized as smirk crept up upon his face.

Ron decided Harry's decision was best and the two went back to bed to prepare themselves for the approaching day.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up out of bed and let out a loud groan, letting out all of his frustration of being at this school. He looked around as he cleared his eyes as he remembered his agonizing roommates were in the same perimeter as him. How Draco despised Potter and Weasley. To him, they got everything didn't have to work one bit or even struggle to achieve their goals. For Draco, his goals were chosen for him and he had to go around the world to get the bare minimum. Draco climbed out of bed and walked towards his bathroom to analyze himself. Draco took his most finest and expensive gel and ran it over his hair and smoothing all of the strands. Once Draco was done cleaning and grooming himself, he stepped outside the dorm and followed the others towards his first meeting with the other returning students. Following wasn't something Draco was used to. For once he had to slow his own normal pace and disperse amongst the crowd of the 'Golden Trio'.<p>

It was Potter in front, then Granger, and then Weasley. They all walked as if they owned Hogwarts and nobody was as special as them.

Behind them was one of the Patvil twins. Draco had no idea which one it was since he didn't even bother to learn their first names. Behind her were Blaise and Draco, the two slytherins, walking casually and silently behind everyone else. All of the Nobles were headed to speak with McGonagall in a new classroom built for them.

"Were here!" yelled Hermione as they reached the new and improved classroom. Her constant cheerfulness got under Draco's skin so much that he wanted to rip her mouth of with his bare hands. Though this time it lacked the same enthusiasm it normally did. It was as if she was just shouting with no emotions.

"Wow I had no idea." mumbled Draco under his breath. Blaise silently chuckled at Draco's rude remark. The two of them knew that if one of them hadn't been there then the other one would be even more miserable then they already were.

To Draco and Blaise's surprise, Ron heard Draco's sarcastic comment. His head snapped around so fast the speed of light couldn't compare. He looked at them with anger filling his features. His fist was tightly clenched and sweat was slowly forming on his forehead.

"Do you have anything to say Malfoy?" Ron snapped, his voice nearly spilling with frustration.

Draco had no idea what stirred the Weasel up this morning but he decided he could probably show_ his_ authority and rile him up even more without getting in trouble with the Order.

"Actually weasel, yes I do" countered Draco as he swiftly moved forward towards the weasel. Everyone else had parted like the red sea and only left Draco and Ron in the middle. Draco loved how they were anticipating in his next move. Their expressions gave him a sense of power, and it gave him fuel to continue. "I have plenty of things to say. Most of them are insults and pleads for you to stop showing your disfigured face in public but I'm Draco Malfoy why would I ask anyone below my class for anything? Oh and yes I think I'll enter the meeting now. I'm done with you." Draco continued down the cleared pathway and stopped right next to Hermione. "Keep your mouth shut, Granger." He whispered directly in her ear. He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. He then entered the classroom without any further altercations.

All the students stood there in awe but Hermione stood there paralyzed unable to say anything. The only thing she could manage out was "Let's go in".

All the students sat in desks that were arranged in a semicircle. Draco thought that this system was extremely childish and remarkably stupid. Draco pondered which seat he would want to take. He didn't want to be center of attention in the classroom because that could lead to dangerous territory like being asked a million different questions. So Draco chose a seat that was bland and ordinary. It was of to the side of the circle and was a tad bit unstable. When he sat down, the seat would slide back and forth a little bit before becoming sturdy into place. He would face the window, which would only lead to day dreaming and failing grades.

While Draco was sitting down, already beginning to daydream, the rest of the students came in and studied Draco's face. His was wan features were already hardened and formed into a deep scowl. His eyes were narrowed and focused as if he was concentrating on something. The students filled in the seats way from Draco and Blaise sat next to him but Hermione was the last to be seated. She stood there hesitant before she realized Padma has saved her a seat between Harry and Ron. Before Hermione got the chance to sneak a glance at Draco, Headmistress McGonagall walked in quickly and quietly. She sat at a desk in the front and took out a piece of parchment that had a long list of words, phrases, and sentences on it. Shelooked around the room and met everyone's eyes except Draco's whose was focused on nature. She rolled her eyes at the rudeness of him and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello everyone, I am ecstatic to see you all back" She began, giving a warm smile and nod toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Before we begin, I'd like to address some ground rules amongst you all. First of all no one is allowed to the dorm of the opposite sex except for Ms. Granger. I think we all can see why since she is the best friend of Harry and Ron and we all know she is trustworthy."

Hermione's face lit up with excitement and she quickly looked over to her best friends to see their reaction. Harry's lips were curled into a small smile, while Ron was bearing all teeth. He caught Hermione looking and told her something with his eyes. She didn't quite understand it, she never understood _him _but she knew it had to mean good.

"Second of all each of you will receive partners and you each will have to patrol the halls and help out any students who need academic help. Each pair will be assigned a different day to patrol and you all will hold your study sessions on the same day." McGonagall waited to see everyone nod in agreement before she continued. At this point she didn't care about Draco, and was about to lose all hope with Blaise too. He was being conceited and arrogant during McGonagall's mini lecture. He was cleaning his nails and doing everything possible to seem bored.

"There's one last thing before I begin with the naming of the pairs. You will stay in this classroom for most of the day. You will have your basic classes in here and a special class will be assigned according to your schedule."

"What class Headmistress?" Harry asked eager to find out the mystery class. He started to tap his fingers against the black wooden desk in anticipation.

"I will tell you in a second, but I want to name the pairs now." She took one more pause before continuing. "All pairs are final and there are no exceptions. I took a lot of time creating these to who I think you will work best with and who you will benefit most from. Ok let's get started." She stopped and glared at Draco and Blaise who seemed to be oblivious to anything she just said. She had a feeling that these two were going to be her biggest stress this year but she would take that any day over Voldemort.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini pay attention! I will _not _repeat myself." She said loud and stern. Draco was woken out of his dream and grunted as he slid to face McGonagall. He met her in her eyes glaring her down, trying to make her weak but there was something she knew that he didn't. Something she knew would hurt Draco. It was something that was keeping her strong enough to resist his devious stare.

"Fine then, hurry up." Blaise countered. "I have better things to do then listen to you beat around a bush all day."

"Watch your manners Mr. Zabini. You are a young man and have no excuse to act this childish. It might have been acceptable in year one or two but this is just ridiculous. Sit up straight both of you and listen to what I have to say." Neither of the boys moved but for some reason McGonagall was satisfied enough to continue her conversation. Her eyes scanned the parchment one more time looking for obvious mistakes of any sort.

"Headmistress, all due respect but I don't think I can take the suspense any longer" Mumbled Ron while he avoided eye contact with McGonagall.

"Yes, yes dear I will begin. Okay everyone remember decisions are final and there are no discussions on the matter. Pair one will be Harry Potter and Padma Patvil on Mondays. You will be assigned a student once we have a better understanding on who needs help." Harry looked at Hermione and Ron and shared a look of disappointment but since he was with Padma, Hermione and Ron had a better chance of being together. "Next Pairing will be on Fridays, and that will be Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini." Ron hit his fist on the table while Blaise seemed unmoved. Either way, he didn't like any of them and was only friendly with Malfoy.

"Wait that means" Harry spoke while he tried to rationalize things.

"On Wednesdays, we will have Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Headmistress McGonagall continued ignoring Harry's plea.

"But Headmistress he's going to hurt her! The bloody git was talking and his sleep and he couldn't stop saying blood, Granger, and violence!" Ron exclaimed. He couldn't hold in the news any longer and he felt like he needed it to be exposed how disturbing Malfoy is of a person.

The Headmistress took a moment to think but eventually said "My decision is final." She looked at Draco who looked like he could rip someone's arm off. His face was flustered and it face was as hard a rock. This was the most vulnerable Draco's ever been since Harry found him crying in the bathroom.

"You know weasel I'm not too thrilled about this either! I despise all three of you why would I even want to lay a finger on that mudblood. The only harm I would do to her would be a spell to avoid touching the ugly child who looks like she hasn't hit puberty."

"We all know you cant use harming magic until 6 months after your filth of a father is killed so save the boasting." Ron argued looking straight into Draco's nose because staring into his eyes could do dangerous things. Draco eased up from his seat and walked to Ron so close that his chest was almost against Ron's face.

"Don't you dare talk about my father. You know nothing about the man and will not say anything until you have a clearer understanding of everything that has happened to me and my family got it?" Draco spoke lowering his head and tone focusing in on Ron as he squirmed and tried not to be affected.

"Mr. Malfoy sit down this instant!" yelled the Headmistress. Draco hurriedly walked towards the door and slammed it shut, so loud everyone in the classroom felt the anger within him. The Headmistress then looked and Hermione who was lifeless again and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry dear, someone had to take him." There was a long awkward silence before Padma decided she would break the tension.

"Excuse me? What's the special class we will be taking?"

"We will be taking an anti post traumatic depression class. The schedules will be posted in about 2 weeks and the class will also begin in two weeks. All patrols will begin next week. You are now dismissed, except for you Miss Granger. I'd like to have a word with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ohmygosh thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback im not sure if thi is the length i wished it could be but i wanted to kinda leave you with a semi cliffhanger :D.

Again sorry for any errors :/ i try not to pt them but sometimes i overlook when i proof read

Oh special thanks to these awesome people for adding my story to their favorites :)

1)Brenluvshp

2)Blondeinblack1

3)Moonlitechild91

4)lilibot

5)darlinwolfigirl6

6)evil llama pjamas

7)Tomas Clair

8)Nicoleeeee-wuvs-you

9)Rachelleloves17

And to jackie :) for reviewing

thanks everyone


	3. Chapter 3 Ms Beerily

**Chapter****3**  
>These Solemn Nights<p>

Hermione woke up to the occasional sound of raindrops tapping against the glass window . The sounds were quiet and comforting keeping her mind off the events that would be approaching soon . It had been a week since McGonagall talked to the people and assigned the pairing . He would start here patrolling and her mentoring with Draco today , even though Hermione thought Draco was the one who needed to be mentored . He was bloody difficult . Not that she tried to make contact with him , but he would give her evil menacing looks as they strolled past each other in the corridor. The git didn't even try to stop her to talk about how they were going to somehow tutor this unknown student .

Hermione wiped the clean white bed sheets off of her legs as a glimmer of sunlight caught her eye and pressed her feet into the carpet covered floor . The room originally had wood but she felt the white carpet felt more welcoming . She let the carpet unravel in between her toes, scratching her skin. She enjoyed feeling the rough edges beneath her as she began to stand up and walk to the bathroom located in her room. She let her hair down from the loose bun . She let the water flow down her back , each soft stream easing her nerves a little more . When she was done she wrapped a red and gold towel around her body and proceeded to her room and sat on her bed listening . Just listening to the light paddle of the raindrops .

_Pit__pat__pit__pat__pit__pat_

* * *

><p>Draco woke up with a grunt . The sounds of Potter and Weasley talking disturbed his sleep . He wished he could continue sleeping . He wished he could drift away from the pain and agony that haunts him everyday . With each breath he took, a sharp pain would go through his chest . It started after the war , after his father told him he was the biggest disgrace to the Malfoy name . He took a deep breath , it hurt . Another breath and it hurt more . The pain felt good , almost too good . It felt addictive . He decided to stop before the two idiots across the room witnessed his most inner thoughts . That would be fatal .<p>

He got up rather slowly and walked towards the bathroom . He purposely  
>shoved Harry on the way there . Harry just simply rolled his eyes and continued his meaningless conversation with Ron . Draco slammed the bathroom door shut and withered into the nearest corner and silently sobbed to himself with tears that contained every confused emotion Draco felt . He wiped his hot tears and stood hunched over . He yanked his clothes off , and jumped into the hot burning water . The impact stung a little but the discomfort soothed him . He let out giant scream that could be heard a thousand miles away . But the deafening yell was contained in the realms of his mind , so one could hear it but him .<p>

The water trickled down to his feet with a fiery touch that made Draco jump . The sensation only felt good against his back . He turned the temperature down and lathered himself in the finest soap a wizard could own . Bubbles emerged from his fingertips and soon filled the entire tub . He inhaled the lavender scent and tried to remember his childhood past. They weren't so great either but they were a lot better than this . Recalled moments where his mother would secretly read to him before his father came home and how she would defend in arguments with his father. It definitely was peaceful, but for Draco those were the good times. There was no war only him and his judgmental family. That's where he belonged not here. Draco turned the water off with a simple turn of a nob and a mutter of a cleaning spell.

* * *

><p>Like they had before, all of the nobles met each other and silently walked to a new destination while Draco and Blaise made snide remarks to themselves. The two discovered some interesting things on the walk. For one , Patvil walked awkwardly as if someone covered in filth was about to give her a bear hug. Ron always looked angry. He walked with a huff and a sense of frustration. Draco was extremely proud and Blaise was jealous that he wasn't the one who could get the ginger into extreme levels of insanity. Potter walked the halls like he owned them. His head was almost always high and his chest was out. Everyone stopped them to say to express levels of gratitude to him. He would smile shyly and look at his friends. Granger on the other hand walked different. Draco realized he was mistaken on how Granger walked the other day. It wasn't pride it was shame. That's what is was shame. It appeared as if she walked inside of herself. Her shoulders tilted inwards and her legs seemed to bend at an awkward angle. She was hiding something that was ripping her apart on the inside. Of course only Draco knew what that was and he wasn't about to let anyone find out especially Blaise. Blaise would reject him for even helping the mudblood. Though, Blaise would never understand the kind of situation and pressure Draco was and has been put under. He couldn't afford to lose the only slytheirn acquaintance he had . Draco turned his mind off when he saw everyone enter a classroom.<p>

"Oh shit" Draco breathed.

"What is it mate?" Blaise asked confused. It just looked like a regular classroom to him. There was desks, books, parchments, and chairs.

"This is the potions classroom"

"Oh yea Snape. Sorry." Blaise said looking down at the floor as he entered.

Snape wasn't the problem though it was what happened in this very classroom two weeks ago. Draco panicked inside his mind hoping there wasn't any sort of evidence that was left that could destroy him . He didn't realize that this was the classroom McGonagall talked had talked to him and the others in . Otherwise he would've panicked a long time ago. He looked behind him where he saw Hermione standing there, frozen. He assumed she hadn't realized that this was the room either . He gave a condescending grin and walked inside . The classroom looked the same . The seat Draco sat in previously was still free and he chose to sit there. Draco planned to begin daydreaming but a peculiar, and messy looking woman caught his attention. She was a short woman but not to short she was 5'1 and had auburn colored hair. Her hair was pulled back into a very sloppy bun with thick strands still falling in her eyes. She huffed when she breathed and wore an eager smile. She had lists upon lists of parchment in front of her and a name tag that said Ms. Beerily. She looked at all the faces in the room but clearly showed a level of discomfort when she witnessed Draco and Blaise. They were both slouched in their chair and not paying attention to anything.

"Hello Class! My name is Ms Beerily." she shouted at an attempt in gaining Draco and Blaise's attention. It failed. "In this class we will be learning all the core subjects and a new one in particular." Her smile widen as she met eyes with Harry and Ron.

"Post traumatic stress disorder?" Padma stated.

"Yes ! That's correct ! Um excuse me whats your name?" She asked while she adjusted her glasses with a quick shove.

"Padma, Padma Patvil."

"Oh yes. That's such a pretty name sweety."

Her face flushed with a light pink tone when she received the compliment.

"Oh ! That reminds me! I need to take attendance." She smiled again and quickly lost eye contact with them rather urgently. Her eyes scanned her parchment for people she recognized and didn't

"Um who is Blaise Zabini?"

Blaise grunted at the sound of his name rolling off of her tongue.

She nodded her head and looked back down.

"Where is Ms. Granger ?"

The room went awfully silent as everyone thought about the question. Where did Hermione go?

" I hear her !" Ron shouted as he leaped from his chair and desk. " She's running down the hall and crying!" Ron ran to the door and followed Hermione's whimpers. Harry soon followed.

"What do you think happened ?" Padma asked

"Always the one to cut the silence." Draco spat. "I was enjoying not hearing your bloody voices.

Ms. Beerily ignored his comment and sighed.

"Well whatever it was... it will be our first discussion in the new class"

* * *

><p>AN Ohemgee so sorry for not updating for awhile and i needed to be inspired ! Sorry this is sooo short (shortest one yet!) but i need to get something up to let you guys know im not abandoning the story ! Dont worry Chapter four will start exactly from where this one left off and it will be up by tomorrow or Saturday. :D

I also know this is kinda boring but u got to see a side of Draco that will play out later in the story :)

Ohemgee and also thanks you to the wonderful people who Favorited and to Jackie for reviewing!

3333 Love you all ! you keep me motivated through ur feedback ! Muah!


	4. I Shall Not Complain

DISCLAIMER : I own nothing Jk Rowling does

* * *

><p>Hello My darling readers! I know i havent posted ina while but i finally got inspired and realized exactly what I wanted to do with the story. Ive also changed the future events a bit but u had no idea what was going to happen anyway lol. Please please review ... reviews are what keep me going. So please review !<p>

**THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THIS CHAPTER **

Opening Passage: Running out By Stateless

Quote From Ms Beerily: Is From Khalil Gibran

* * *

><p>"<em>Can you lie still without making a sound? <em>

_Pacified hell, just don't scratch the surface _

_Away, away, you're running out,_

_You're running out _

_You're running out, you're running out _

_How long before you crack? _

_How long before you turn back? _

_She knows you too well,_

_She'll watch your every move _

_Better to not know than to endure this silence"_

_-Running Out by Stateless_

Hermione dashed down the familiar hallway, until a strong hand clamped on her shoulder. The force wasn't loving, it was rather forceful and it slightly hurt Hermione. Hermione gasped and turned around with tears filling her eyes. She desperately waited for her watery haze to clear, so she could identify the mystery man who stood before Soon, she began to see glimpses of red hair catching her eye. She scanned the ginger up and down before relaxing her eyes on his neck. She examined his towering presence and how she felt suddenly inferior to her beloved best friend. Hermione yanked her arm free and fell back onto her rear side. The dark brown curls framing her face were brushed away with force, leaving a tiny welt near her eyes. Ron grabbed her arm with two hands and pulled her off the ground. Forcing her not to look at him, Ron shook her until she couldn't be shaken anymore. His hand locked onto her chin and cranked her neck to face him. He couldn't believe what happened to Hermione. His Hermione. This wasn't her. His Hermione was slightly bubbly and never ran away from a situation. No matter what it took, Ron was going to straighten Hermione out right now.

"Mione what is wrong with you." Ron asked looking at her bloodshot eyes. Nothing but the sound of his own echo answered him.

"Mione." He pleaded.

Silence.

"Hermione Granger! What the hell is wrong with you?" screamed Ron. He shook her a little more until a few words rolled out of her mouth.

"I , I hate that classroom" Hermione lied. Hermione was often terrible at lying but through the circumstances, she knew Ron would believe anything she said. She could have said she was afraid of cereal and he would've taken it for a legitimate reason. Hermione knew though just in case for further questions, she needed a well-developed story other than she hated the classroom.

"Severus Snape was a good man. He fought for all of us and especially Harry. The mere sight of that classroom flows painful memories into my mind. I always think about the night Harry told us about Snape's memories. It just breaks my heart. The last thing I need is a posttraumatic stress class in _that_ classroom." Hermione lied right through her teeth and Ron believed everything of it. After the war, Snape's death had been hard on Hermione but never that hard. Though Hermione hated lying to her best friend and now boyfriend, she rather a little lie than to face the wrath of Malfoy.

"Oh Mione!" Ron cried as he embraced Hermione in a warm hug. Hermione dug her hands into her back trying to claw out every ounce of love he had to offer, but she felt nothing. Actually, Hermione did feel love but it seemed to bounce of her. She was still in a gloomy mood but decided to fake happiness if not for herself but for Ron. The two of them walked side-by-side back to the classroom. Hermione refused to touch him. What was the use? His love seemed to ignore her and went to go feed on someone else. Hermione immediately felt guilt because it wasn't _his_ fault she couldn't feel it, it was Malfoy's. If he hadn't told her to keep their incident a secret she was almost positive she would be able to feel his love radiate upon her. She knew it. Even though she _knew_ it doesn't me she _believed_ it. It's like when a little muggle child begins to question the existence of Santa Claus. They have all the evidence they think they need to prove him true but there's that thought in the back of your head saying _you know it's not true. Your parents did all of that. Go ahead be foolish and acknowledge something you well know isn't sound. _ Hermione instantly attempted to shove those thoughts behind her but she knew it was no use. Those thoughts kept gnawing at her; making her weak it made her heart freeze and her mind to go blank.

Ron and Hermione began treading down the hallway and stopped a few inches before the door. Hermione was looking down as Ron grabbed her chin once again and moved it so she was looking directly at her eyes.

"Hermione, please don't run away again." Whispered Ron with a half smile as he played with her hair. She slowly but surely replied the smile and started to blush slightly. Ron then proceeded to kiss her on her forehead and open the door for her. Hermione stepped in first and ignored the glances that cornered her within herself. Hermione sat down and took a deep breath. Three times in fact. Before you knew it, Hermione began imitating her old self. She radiated with confidence and pretended that she didn't just run away from a bloody classroom. Ron soon followed in after, admiring Hermione. You could tell Ron was in love with Hermione. You could even call it puppy love since he wouldn't stop gawking at her.

"Pathetic" Draco mumbled rather loud. He adjusted himself in his seat to let everyone know how disgusted he was. His chin rested on his right fist and his eyes gazed out of the window. Out to freedom. Draco never really processed that he couldn't get out of the castle either. He was trapped. Draco kept his focus gazed on the window even when Ms. Beerily began speaking.

"Well" She began. "Now that we are all here I'd like to proceed with my planned lesson before we talk about what Ms. Granger went through." She took a long pause before continuing. Certainly this class had not been taught at Hogwarts before, and she was nervous. Harry nodded in her direction, giving the professor the reassurance she needed. " All throughout muggle and magical history, different situations have taken a huge toll on people. Some people go um mad and uh crazy. Others just um get severely depressed. I uh am here to teach you not do that." She adjusted her glasses and scanned her parchment once again.

_Wow she sure has a way with words. Why do we have an awkward arse professor teaching us? – _Thought Draco. He was disgusted with everything aspect about her. She talked weird and had no self-confidence whatsoever.

"We as humans, tend to hide the future from ourselves. Sometimes, the future can uh hold things we would never ever see for ourselves. Most of the times our inner most dreams can reveal them to us. I had a dream once that I'd teach a unique class a Hogwarts. Guess what! It happened!" Ms. Beerily began chuckling in fits of laughter. For some strange reason, she found her statement hilarious. The whole class, including Draco and Blaise, exchanged looks of madness and confusion. None of them understood why she was laughing uncontrollably. It actually made them laugh too. Everyone but Draco and Blaise. "Anyway class, lets get on with the homework for the night. I want you to think about this quote" She read a quote off of her parchment." Your pain is the breaking of the shell that encloses your understanding. It is the bitter potion by which the physician within you heals your sick self, so therefore, trust the physician and drink his remedy in silence and tranquility." The class stared at her blankly not sure what to do with themselves. "Students! You must must must write this down! It is a difficult quote to remember! For homework, I uh I want you to think about what this quote means. Then right before you sleep I want you to dwell on the quote. Read it over about 40 times non-stop. Really think about it. Then, when you wake up you should uh write down your dream from last night in explicit detail. No matter how embarrassing. You will then give to er me. I wouldn't reveal any personal matter like that with asking you first so you have my word" She gave a slight smile and began tapping her foot to a song that we could not hear. "Based upon your dream, I will know how to handle you."

Harry lifted his head to look directly at .

"May I ask a question?" Before she could respond he was already asking his question.

"I don't quite understand this quote. Do you mind explaining it to us?"

"That's the catch, Harry. I want you to try to uncover the meaning. Most people don't get it without being told first but I have faith in you children." She then began to scan the room with her eyes. "Now lets talk about how we all felt entering this classroom."

* * *

><p>"Goodbye students! See you soon. Um Mr. Malfoy, make I have a word with you?" waited patiently almost sure Draco would come.<p>

Draco grunted and signaled Blaise that he would catch up later. Draco swaggered towards her and looked her square in the eye. The door closed with a slam and silence fell upon them. Ms. Beerily stayed seated pleasant and casual.

"What the hell do you want?" Draco stated in a low, voice filled with venom. He looked her up and down with a menacing scowl on his face. He could o sworn he felt the temperature change. He had to make sure he was cold, very cold. He wanted to make sure she didn't like him. He couldn't handle that absurd thought. He grew up with no one liking him and the thought of a 'friend' besides Snape absolutely terrified him. "I don't have time for this. Figures on the first day you would single ME out what do you think this is? I don't even want to be here and if you think I'm just going"

"I get it."

"What are you on?"

"I understand you Draco. I see the pain in your eyes and the invisible scars lashed across your face. You try to hide it with anger and resentment and you're doing a good job but it's diminishing you. I bet you hate it but don't know how to handle it. Look we've all been through a lot and I think"

"Who cares what you think! You know nothing about me! Maybe you know something about those idiots but nothing about me! You think I need your pity? Hah! You don't care for me you just want to protect your job!" With that, Draco headed towards the door. He opened it when he heard say one more thing.

"All I'm saying is that you need someone here to talk to… you cant talk to me." Draco shut the door and ran to the room, taking an alternate route so no one would see him. Just as Draco expected, he was the first one here. He literally dove into the bathroom and examined himself. He stared blankly into the wide mirror. His hollow, pale reflection terrified him. Draco searched his face for any signs of weakness. If she could see it someone else could possibly see it too. A single tear rolled down his cheek. The tear was hot and burned his skin. He hated the fact that he had the ability to cry. Draco believed it made him a coward. Another one fell and then three more after that. Soon, he was silently sobbing to himself, wishing the pain would end and not devour his remaining self all together. Draco was turning into a walking zombie. Every part of him was fading away. He looked for a way out. He needed something safe something that let him have control and be free. Through his misty eyes he spotted a shaver. The ones people often used to remove hair off their face. He grabbed it.

* * *

><p>The day was closing in and Draco only had 20 minuets to meet Hermione in front of the Ravenclaw common room. He snuck out the room before Potter and Weasely had a chance to say anything to him. Draco walked steady and revisited the actions he had done before he left that bathroom. Oh the irony, it hurt and he was scared but it felt so good. The more he did it the better it felt, and the more evidence he had to clean up. Draco was in front of the common room before he knew it and decided to sit. Draco kept repeating a phrase to himself. A phrase he drilled into his mind from little.<p>

_I shall not complain… I shall not complain… I shall not complain… my depression is madness…. I shall not complain…._

"Oh! Malfoy! You're um here now," Hermione said as she reached Draco. In her small hands she had a pen. Over her shoulder was a messenger bag. From the looks of it, it was filled with books and couple of tissues since one fell out on her way here. Hermione refused to look him in the eye and she spoke with a sense of uneasiness.

"What did you think was going to happen? I'd get lost?"

"No. Since its me, I'd thought you would be purposely late."

"Listen." Draco began with a harsh tone. "I'm a pureblooded Malfoy. That means I have class and therefore I am not late. Now you mudbloods are used to being late but I am above you and refuse to act that way."

"Now you listen to me Malfoy." Hermione exclaimed walking towards him with her finger pointed forward. "It doesn't matter if you helped me or not when I was nearly… assaulted. I've been an emotional mess ever since. The ups and downs swinging from happiness to sadness are driving me mad. You are talking to the real Hermione right now, you will not use that word around do you understand?"

"Or else? What could you possibly do to me?"

"Have you forgotten I am among the world's most beloved wizards? It just takes a couple of conversations to turn your world into more of a hell than it already is."

"Whatever. I'll do what I want." Though deep down inside Draco knew he could only use that word in moderation. He couldn't risk a more difficult life. Draco stood up will a roll of his eyes and began walking. He faded more into the darkness with each step he took. "Are you going to come?" Draco said without turning around. Together, with Draco leading the way, they both dispersed into the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN : Hello there again. I know this was a Draco filled chapter but i needed to introduce some topics to you that will play out in the future. Dont worry ill talk about Hermione soon :). So tell me what you think is going to happen ? Also if you think its jumpy i am also sorry. I will Hopefully have chapt.5 up tomorrow because i am eager to get to a certain chapter but i promise to update faster now :)

Much Love,

Jae


End file.
